boyfriend_karifandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend
Here comes the Fujishiro school annual event, physical fitness test. Together with the boyfriends who are showing off their handsomeness, let's GET doki doki points and level UP your familiarity! (今年も藤城学園恒例行事、体力測定の日がやってきました。格好良いところを見せようと気合の入っているカレたちと、親密度をUPさせてドキドキptをGETしましょう！) How to play 'Event Rules' Get along with worrisome boyfriends♪ MAX the familiarity gauge to success! If you click measure together♪'and get along with the boyfriends, you'll get doki doki points! Let's collect many doki doki points to receive special rewards☆ 'Point ① Acquire doki doki points and aim for a ranking! You'll get the rewards by the acquiring doki doki points and even if you get a high ranking, you can receive the Limited Edition Boyfriend☆ 'Point ②' Get huge amount of doki doki points from the super-rare worrisome boyfriends!! From the super-rare worrisome boyfriends in the doki doki mode, you'll get more doki doki points than the other worrisome boyfriends♪ '(NEW) Point ③' Also meet with the limited boyfriends by exchanging the rings! Fill the familiarity gauge MAX to get the rings♪ UP the amount of rings by using candy lips! 'Event Tips' 'Event Tip ①' Let your favorite boyfriend into high attractive boyfriend. The higher the attractiveness (attack + defend power), the higher the familiarity gauge will fill up! 'Event Tip ②' Try to get happy bonus in this event to get better bonus. You can find it while clearing the area. When you won your rival in Kare Jiman, you'll be rewarded with "Excellent rate 100% bonus"☆ It's a chance to progress the familiarity gauge within 10 minutes♪ 'Event Tip ③' 3 times "ganbaru" to progress your study more and more. By using the Genki three times, you'll be able to progress the event 3 times faster ♪ Archive his response successfully☆ Also, 3 times the doki doki points★ 'In addition' Get the large amount of doki doki points when combine with candy lips. 1 candy lip (2 pts times) x 3 times "ganbaru" = pt 6 times GET! 3 candy lips (8 pts times) x 3 times "ganbaru" = pt 24 times GET! 5 candy lips (12 pts times) x 3 times "ganbaru" = pt 36 times GET! 'Event Tip' ④''' '''Let's further get the doki doki points by "High Touch" with your club members ☆ If you belong to two or more persons in the club, you'll get the doki doki points by high touch with your club members on the way♪ Furthermore, get the doki doki points by using candy lips an 3 times "ganbaru" !! The doki doki points of ' "High Touch"' is reflected by combination of the the candy lip and 3 times "ganbaru". 'Event Tip ⑤' FEVER time is also a chance to advance☆ FEVER time which begins during the event gives doki doki points! Use of the candy lip will benefit the event more♪ Login Phrases Phrases list *These phrases are said by the worrisome boyfriends. The worrisome boyfriends in the event Area- The start of the measurement☆ (測定開始☆) Tsutsumi Seishiro Sumeragi Alan Osaka Hiromu Miyanokoshi Ryota Area- Measuring together (一緒に測定) Wakasa Ikuto Mukai Kazuki Amane Keito Yoshiya Naokage Area- Best record☆ (最高記録☆) Moribe Kuniharu Kisaragi Toma Fuwa Keishi Shinkai Rinto Area- Doki doki mode (ドキドキモード) Hyuga Minato Sena Ryunosuke and the rest of the worrisome boyfriends. Meet the boyfriends in the event Reappeared boyfriends Assisted boyfriends Category:Boyfriend & I events Category:Events